thelastofusdatafandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson County
Jackson County, Wyoming is one of the many locations that Joel and Ellie reach during their journey across the United States in The Last of Us. Tommy and Maria currently reside at a hydroelectric dam nearby. History Sometime after Tommy left the Fireflies, he found a town in Jackson County which was made into a settlement by Maria and her father. Tommy married her and they run the town together, which is powered by a hydroelectric dam. Nature fills Jackson County, particularly woods, rivers and mountains. The dam is constantly being raided by Bandits, however. Events of The Last of Us Joel and Ellie travel to Jackson County in hopes of seeing his brother Tommy in Jackson City. Instead, they come across a hydroelectric dam and surprisingly find him there. Tommy introduces them to his wife Maria and warmly welcomes them to the town. They have families settling in there, and many workers who work on the dam. Outside of the dam, there are many trails and paths leading to other lodges and building, as well as small towns. Soon after arriving, the townsfolk manage to get a generator working again, bringing power back online to the nearby town. After that, Joel tries to convince Tommy to bring Ellie to the Fireflies as payment for all of the years of taking care of him, leading to an argument. However, they cease arguing when a group of bandits attack the plant. Despite killing some of the residents, the bandits are defeated. After Tommy, Joel, and Ellie come back to town from the ranch house, Joel and Ellie leave to continue their journey, despite Tommy telling them they have a place at the town. After the events in Salt Lake City, Joel and Ellie return to the town. They were unable to take the road back, as it had collapsed. They went through the woods instead, quickly finding the county. The two stop because Ellie confesses her survivors guilt to Joel, who consoles her, saying they have to keep "finding something to fight for". In The Last of Us: One Night Live, the pair are revealed to have been accepted into Tommy's group, Ellie even getting her own room. The two are put to work helping improve security around the town while Tommy tries to get Joel to date a woman living with them. 3 years later, the settlement was much larger with more durable fortifications, and the generator still working despite the harsh conditions. Known residents *Buckley (animal) *Dina *Earl *Ellie (post-''The Last of Us'') *Esther *Hoover *Jesse *Joel (post-''The Last of Us'') *Maria *Tommy *Steve Gallery File:JacksonCounty.png|Joel, Tommy and Ellie overlooking Jackson County and the dam. File:The_Dam.jpg|Joel and Tommy observe the generator. File:Tommy's Dam.jpg|The front of the dam. File:Jackson.png|Ellie and Joel returning to Jackson Ellie in Jackson.png|Ellie in the church of Jackson Country Trivia *Interestingly, no Infected are encountered in the area. The reason for this is unknown, although a possible explanation is the apparent remoteness from any large towns or cities. The county seems like an ideal location to avoid the outbreak, although Tommy mentions that attacks by Infected still occur. *Wyoming, as evidenced through the players' journeys with Tommy, has several farms and is rich in both vegetation and wildlife. *In the last level of the game, if one looks closely at the town while overlooking it on the hill with Joel, survivors can be seen walking around the town. de:Jackson County ru:Джексон_(локация) Category:Locations